hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
Annara Maycad
Annara Maycad is my OC, she is a Jade blood who is 7 sweeps old, she was raised in a Foresty area of Alternia by her Koala Lusus whom she called K-Mother. History / Personality Annara is very quiet, she keeps to herself and spends a lot of her time reading and thinking. When one of her friends comes to her for advice or a task, she gets right to it and helps them to the best of her abilities, but when to comes to herself she always puts others first and ignores her own emotions. She never starts a conversation first. When in large groups she will stray off on her own and keep quiet. She doesn't have a loud voice, even when shouting she is naturally rather quiet. She plans out her every move each day, every day what she does is packed down to a schedule, unless something else arises. (Once again, perhaps a friend in need of her assistance). As a Rainbow drinker, she does have urges to drink from her friends, which is something she certainly doesn't want to do, her Lusus allows her to drink from it. History: When Annara was a grub she loved to explore her hive, and her Lusus was led to believe she would be a strong and outgoing troll who loved to explore and go on adventures, and with the foresty surrounding that would be very possible and easy for her. But as she grew up to be 3 sweeps and learned of her Ancestor, the Traveller and how horrible things were for her, how rough her life was, how many friends had hurt her and all the mistakes and errors she had made, Annara changed drastically, becoming much of a homebody, giving in her friendships rather than taking, much to K-Mothers discontent, she never went out much and never made much friends. Every so often, K-Mother would mange to get her out and into the nearest city, a good hour walk, just outside of the forest, but each time Annara would come back the same way; tired and with no new trolls to have met. She spent most of her time reading from the time when she was 2 sweeps up until the current time (which she still spends her time reading) and occasionally surfing trollian, which is where she would meet any friends she could possibly have, and even then, she does not speak to them often, only on the odd occasion where they need a piece of advice from her. One day changed her life. One of the nice trolls she had been chatting with online for months, had gotten into yet another fight with their lusus, and it got bad. While she was panicking, Annara was providing the best plan to settle the fight that she could, while at the same time providing an escape plan. This troll, being a higher blood, had a much more controlling lusus. The troll stopped talking mid-conversation. Annara presumed her dead, since she never logged on again. Since that day, she was careful with the bonds she made, since she felt close to that troll and after having them die right in front of her she never got too close with any others, keeping conversations short and quick, never giving out too much of herself and being a stepping stone to help them help themselves. Quick Info Guide Name - Annara Maycad Age - 7 Sweeps Blood - Jade (Rainbow Drinker) Strife Specibus - ArrowKind Fetch Modus - Alphabet God Tier - Heir of Mind Dreamer - Derse Troll Tag - silentResurgence Planet - Land of Trees and Fountains Lusus - Koala Typing Quirk - xx as a Prefix and all T's are "+" Symbol - A cross/plus sign (+) with spheres on each point. Matesprit - None Moirail - None Auspice - None Kismesis - None Category:Troll Category:Fantroll